Todo por un collar
by tamiizhiithax
Summary: Levy McGarden acaba de terminar una mision junto a su equipo Shadow Gear y como recompensa uno de los herreros del pueblo le regala un preocioso collar Nuestra Levy sufrirá las consecuencias de exihibir frente a todos aquel hermoso regalo cuando un matadragones hambriento vaya a por el collar... o quizá a por ella...


**Todo por un collar**

Levy Mcgarden caminaba junto a Jet y Droi por la calle luego de haber terminado una misión. La aldea en la que había estado hace unas horas era conocida por los herreros que habían en ella. Estos fabricaban armas para todo el reino de Fiore. Iban contentos porque habían recibido una buena cantidad de dinero por haber realizado la misión con éxito y además uno de los herreros de la aldea le había regalado a la peliazul un hermoso collar que había fabricado especialmente para ella en gratitud por haberlos ayudado.

La pequeña maga caminaba feliz mientras exhibía su collar que a pesar de no ser de algún metal valioso como el oro o la plata era hermoso de igual manera. A su lado sus dos compañeros la observaban embobados al ver su linda sonrisa que no se le había quitado desde que habían terminado la misión.

—Levy-chan te ves muy bien con ese collar— Le dijo Droi mientras Jet repetía lo mismo.

La joven solo les sonrió y siguió caminando con su típico andar infantil, estaba realmente entusiasmada con llegar al gremio y mostrarle su hermoso collar a todos. Además tenía ganas de dar un pequeño paseo por Magnolia antes de irse a su departamento, le encantaba recorrer la ciudad cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, era una vista hermosa.

La entrada del gremio apareció ante ellos mucho más rápido de lo que pensaron, seguramente era porque cada uno iba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos. Por un lado Jet y Droi pensaban en lo linda que se veía la peliazul mientras que Levy pensaba en el paseo que daría más tarde.

Entraron al gremio y sorpresa… justo en ese momento se desarrollaba una de las ya tan comunes peleas entre los matadragones Natsu y Gajeel, el mago de hielo Gray y el cambia formas Elfman que habían alcanzado a esquivar cuando entraron. Levy observó espantada la escena mientras que Jet furioso por haber sido recibido de esa manera le gritó a un escandaloso Natsu Dragneel.

—Oye Natsu, ¿Así me recibes?

El pelirosado lo observó un momento y enseguida se abalanzó sobre él, Droi a su lado se unió en ayuda de su amigo que estaba siendo _atacado_ por el matadragones. La peliazul rodeó la pelea y esquivando golpes, patadas y objetos voladores no identificados y llegó a la barra, allí una sonriente Mirajane observaba fascinada la pelea.

—Mirajane-san, hemos terminado la misión con éxito— Informó la pequeña maga.

La peliblanca se encontraba totalmente concentrada en la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo a unos metros de la barra por lo que no escuchó nada de lo que Levy le decía, la maga peliazul infló los cachetes molesta y se dio la vuelta ella también para ver la pelea. Jet y Droi se encontraban inconscientes tirados en un rincón junto con Elfman mientras que Gray, Natsu y Gajeel seguían sin tregua su enfrentamiento. A un lado de estos se encontraba Lucy furiosa tratando de calmarlos y Juvia animando a su Gray-sama mientras que mas allá estaba Cana sentada en una mesa al rincón bebiendo su cerveza ajena a todo lo que sucedía en el gremio.

De pronto Gajeel detuvo sus golpes y olfateó buscando algo que había llamado su atención. Paseó la vista por el gremio y sus ojos se detuvieron en la pequeña peliazul que lo miró un poco confundida por su extraño actuar. El mago caminó directo hacia ella y una vez estuvo a su lado olfateó de nuevo antes de preguntar.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Qué cosa?— Interrogó Levy arqueando una ceja.

Gajeel iba a hablar, pero justo en ese momento un fuerte golpe asestado por Natsu lo dejó completamente noqueado. Levy preocupada lo levantó, el pelinegro era mucho más grande que ella y caminó a rastras con él hasta una mesa alejada de la pelea, una vez que se aseguró de dejarlo ahí decidió salir del gremio ya que no quería recibir ningún golpe brutal de sus alocados amigos.

— ¡Qué bienvenida me acaban de dar!— Exclamó con sarcasmo mientras caminaba sin destino.

Ya era tarde y comenzaba a oscurecer, ella daría su paseo y luego iría a su departamento para poder descansar, quería darse un baño y luego leer ese libro que había comprado hace algunos días y no había tenido la posibilidad de leer por estar de misión, Lucy Heartfilia se lo había recomendado mucho.

oOoOo

La noche ya había caído cuando llegó a su departamento, entró a tientas y buscó el interruptor de la luz, una vez que todo estuvo iluminado sonrió al sentirse en casa nuevamente, hace dos días había salido de misión y la verdad es que había extrañado dormir en su cómoda cama y leer sus fascinantes libros. Al acordarse de éstos volteó la mirada hacia un gran estante que tenía al lado derecho de su habitación y allí pudo ver el libro que había comprado tan entusiasmada hace unos días. Parecía llamarla a leerlo así que con una sonrisa fue y lo tomó, luego fue al baño a preparar la bañera para tomar un largo baño de espuma; el agua tibia la ayudaría a sacar el cansancio que tenía en el cuerpo.

Se despojó de toda su ropa y entró en la bañera mientras suspiraba al verse tan cómoda. Una vez que se acomodó dentro del agua tomó el libro que había dejado a un lado junto a su ropa. Con una sonrisa infantil lo abrió y comenzó a leer. Con la primera hoja suspiró emocionada al darse cuenta de que era una historia romántica, con la segunda hoja se sonrojó al leer una escena un poco subida de tono y con la tercera su rostro ya pasaba a morado mientras cerró el libro fuertemente.

— ¡Hentai!—Gritó y se puso de pie para salir de la bañera.

Se secó un poco el cabello y se puso una toalla alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, luego se miró al espejo arreglándose unos mechones sueltos que le tapaban los ojos. Su vista se centró en el collar que había dejado a un lado del espejo antes de entrar a bañarse. Lo tomó entre sus manos mientras observaba lo delicado que era. Sin darse cuenta se lo puso en el cuello y salió del baño para buscar su pijama.

Salió tarareando una canción para distraerse de lo que había leído del libro y abrió su ropero para sacar un pequeño pantaloncillo y una remera de tirantes. Se dio la vuelta para ir a su cama pero sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al ver que sentado en ésta se encontraba un pelinegro que la miraba tranquilamente.

—Hola enana— Saludó tranquilamente mientras levantaba la mano.

Levy se sonrojó al darse cuenta en la situación en la que estaba; se encontraba sola en su habitación con Gajeel, ella estaba semidesnuda y totalmente indefensa.

— ¿Qué haces aqu…— Su frase se vio interrumpida por Gajeel que la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella para acercarla a él.

Una vez logrado su objetivo se acercó a su cuello y olfateó.

—Delicioso— Susurró dejando a la maga completamente sonrojada.

— ¿Qué haces?— Interrogó la peliazul.

—Enana, quiero comerlo— Le dijo mirándola seriamente mientras tomaba entre sus manos el collar que Levy estaba usando.

La peliazul de inmediato se alejó de él mientras protegía su preciado collar de las garras de Gajeel que la miraba haciendo un puchero. Levy abrió los ojos sorprendida, era la primera vez que veía al azabache hacer un gesto así, se veía demasiado distinto, demasiado lindo. Se sonrojó al verlo, pero aunque hiciera los gestos más tiernos de todo Fiore ella no le daría su collar.

—Estás loco, Gajeel idiota— Espetó enojada.

Gajeel volvió a tirar de ella, pero esta vez Levy se resistió, el pelinegro arrugó el entrecejo y usando un poco de fuerza la lanzó a la cama pero sin dañarla, la pequeña maga trató de ponerse en pie, pero el matadragones fue más rápido y la inmovilizó con su propio cuerpo.

—Solo una mordida, por favor, realmente se ve delicioso— Dijo.

Levy volvió a negar a lo que Gajeel se acercó a su cuello, ella de inmediato puso sus pequeñas manos en el torso del mago tratando de alejarlo pero él tomó sus manos y la inmovilizó con las propias, luego lentamente se comenzó a acercar al pequeño cuello y una vez logrado su objetivo tomó entre sus dientes el medallón de hierro que colgaba de una delicada cadena y le dio un pequeño mordisco.

—Mmmm, delicioso— Saboreó triunfante mientras la peliazul bajo él lo miraba furiosa.

— ¡No!, Gajeel, era un regalo— Reclamó la muchacha.

El pelinegro no la escuchó, por el contrario se acercó nuevamente a su cuello para volver a morder el collar, Levy trató de soltarse pero Gajeel era demasiado fuerte o quizás ella era demasiado débil… ok, quizá la segunda opción era la más acertada.

El matadragones arrugó el entrecejo al ver la resistencia que ponía Levy, él solo quería comerse ese collar que tenía en el cuello, entonces por qué se encontraba tan nerviosa y sonrojada. Allí, situado sobre ella, con sus labios cerca del cuello de la muchacha cayó en cuenta de que la peliazul se encontraba solo con una toalla cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo, pero él cegado por el hambre no se había fijado en esto solo se había abalanzado sobre ella y le había robado un pedazo de su preciado collar, pero … demonios, ¡estaba delicioso! Cuando estaba peleando con Natsu y Grey en el gremio sintió el aroma del acero, de inmediato llamó su atención, se notaba que era un acero especial por eso desde que lo vio colgado en el cuello de la peliazul había decidido que lo probaría.

—Gajeel, no por favor, es un regalo— Pidió Levy nuevamente mientras evitaba mirarlo a la cara.

—Enana, te compraré otro luego— Dijo este mientras lo tomaba entre sus dientes pasando a rozar peligrosamente el cuello de la peliazul.

Levy tembló ante el acto, no le había desagradado en lo más mínimo, al contrario le había causado una extraña sensación. Gajeel por su parte también se sintió extraño, más al ver a la joven temblar y sonrojarse aun más así que utilizando como excusa el collar fue y dio otro pequeño mordisco en el delicado cuello de la maga causando la misma reacción que antes pero aumentada.

El morocho sonrió, le encantaban los gestos que hacía la enana, siempre le habían gustado sus reacciones, su voz, ella…un momento, ¿Era él el que estaba pensando en ese momento? Desde cuando había comenzado a verla de esa manera… no lo sabía, solo sabía que cada vez que la veía o hablaba con ella no quería que esos momentos terminaran nunca. Cuando fue su compañero en el examen clase S se había preocupado tanto al pensar que Kawazu y Yomazu la hirieran. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Levy nuevamente pidiendo que la soltara.

La peliazul se estremeció nuevamente al ver al pelinegro acercarse a su cuello otra vez, mordió el collar y rozó la piel provocando nuevamente a la peliazul, pero esta vez no se retiró, sino que se mantuvo en contacto con la blanca piel de Levy, rozando sus labios, paseándose por el recorrido que hacía la cadena alrededor del delgado cuello.

—Gaj..eel— Tartamudeó Levy sorprendida por la actitud del matadragones.

El morocho continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, ahora paseaba sus labios por todo el cuello hasta llegar al mentón y luego volvía otra vez, de Levy no hubo resistencia, la muchacha aún se encontraba estupefacta y además se sentía extraña, jamás en su vida había estado en una situación así, había dormido en medio de Jet y Droi miles de veces cuando salían por alguna misión, pero nunca alguno de ellos había hecho algo así. Gajeel estaba provocando cosas en ella que nunca había sentido, nuevas sensaciones que le gustaban demasiado, tanto que le preocupaba.

—Enana— Susurró Gajeel cerca de su oído.

Levy suspiró sonoramente, la situación en la que estaba se parecía mucho a la que había leído en el libro hace unos minutos, los personajes habían comenzado de esa misma manera y habían terminado… demonios, qué haría ahora.

—Gajeel yo…— Titubeó nuevamente haciendo que el pelinegro detuviera sus caricias y la observara directamente a los ojos.

La intensa mirada de Gajeel le dio a entender a Levy que la idea de comerse el collar ya había desaparecido hace varios minutos, ahora lo único que tenía en mente era continuar con esa serie de caricias que tanto placer le provocaban a ambos.

Y así lo hizo, el morocho se dirigió al cuello y comenzó a repartir besos por todo este, al ver que la peliazul no se negó siguió avanzando hasta su mandíbula, cada vez con más seguridad que antes. Levy se encontraba confundida, quería que el pelinegro se detuviera, pero a la vez quería que este continuara con sus caricias tal cual lo estaba haciendo. Su cabeza estaba decidida a parar eso y su cuerpo quería continuar… y ella… ella no sabía realmente lo que quería.

Pero cuando Gajeel se atrevió a subir hasta sus labios, cuando el pelinegro atacó los rosados labios de Levy, ese fue el momento exacto en que la peliazul decidió continuar con esas extrañas sensaciones que estaba descubriendo gracias a ese mago matadragones.

Respondió el beso que Gajeel había iniciado y de un momento a otro, todo el cuerpo del pelinegro se relajó, estaba esperando una reacción de Levy para continuar, y como esta no había reaccionado pensó por un momento que todo lo que él había hecho estaba mal, que ella no estaba disfrutando tanto de eso como él.

—Ena..na— Titubeó contra sus labios mientras sentía que esta pasaba las manos por su cuello para acercarlo más a él.

—Cállate, tú comenzaste con esto— Dijo ella mientras lo obligaba a continuar con el beso.

Gajeel sonrió y profundizó aún más las caricias. Se permitió pasar sus brazos por debajo de la espalda de la chica, haciéndola arquearse para tener más contacto con él. Necesitaba todo de ella y estaba seguro de que Levy estaba dispuesto a dárselo, después de todo él también le daría todo de él.

La peliazul se sonrojó un poco cuando Gajeel abandonó sus labios para acercarse a su cuello, se sonrojó aún más cuando este besó con apremio el nacimiento de sus senos. Después de todo ella no era tan voluptuosa como Lucy, Cana, Erza o Mirajane. Gajeel se detuvo y se alejó de ella, Levy un poco desilusionada pero avergonzada miró al suelo esperando que él le dijera que era una insulsa niña que no provocaba nada en él.

—Eres perfecta así— Dijo Gajeel sorprendiéndola.

Levy se sonrojó aún más, lo abrazó para así evitar verlo a los ojos y se refugió en el pecho de éste. El morocho llevó sus manos al mentón de la peliazul y lo levantó con ternura para hacer que esta lo mirara a los ojos.

—No sé qué es lo que te preocupa, ya te lo dije, eres perfecta así, no me gusta ninguna otra porque ninguna es tú— Dijo sintiéndose un poco nervioso al decirlo, después de todo era la cosa más empalagosa que en toda su vida había dicho.

Levy sonrió y lo abrazó nuevamente, mientras lo besaba de manera demandante, Gajeel respondió al beso de igual forma mientras volvía a acomodarse sobre ella.

—Te quiero— Dijo la peliazul en medio del beso.

El morocho sonrió, él le había querido decir lo mismo, pero no se había atrevido, por un momento había llegado a pensar que ella no quería nada con él, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

—También te quiero— Dijo en un susurro en su oído lo que la hizo temblar.

Levy se sintió inmensamente feliz, jamás en sus sueños se le ocurrió que algún día estaría así con Gajeel, jamás pensó que él llegaría a ser tan importante en su vida. ¿Acaso no era el mismo Gajeel que la había atacado cuando estaba en Phantom Lord?

—"No es el mismo"— Pensó en su interior. —"Este es diferente, este se preocupa por sus amigos, este se preocupa por mí, este me quiere".

Dejó sus dudas de lado y se dedicó a besar sus labios, mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda del morocho.

Gajeel recorría también su cuerpo, desde sus muslos, pasando por su delgada cintura hasta llegar casi a los senos de la peliazul y luego volvía nuevamente abajo. Levy temblaba ante el contacto y trataba desesperadamente de deshacerse de la estorbosa prenda que cubría el abdomen y la espalda del morocho.

Gajeel sonrió, su querida peliazul era demasiado impaciente. Él mismo se quitó la camisa negra que siempre acostumbraba a usar y dejó a la vista sus marcados abdominales. Levy se sonrojó aún más sin saber qué hacer y el pelinegro lo notó perfectamente así que sin preámbulos se volvió a apretar contra ella y la obligó a posar sus manos en su pecho mientras él acariciaba con una mano su cintura y con la otra el borde superior de la toalla.

Levy acarició su torso desnudo, su piel morena estaba caliente, ella no estaba en mejores condiciones. Dio un respingo cuando sintió que él nudo de la toalla cedía. Sus brazos automáticamente se fueron a su propio cuerpo, cabiéndose los senos que habían sido liberados por Gajeel.

El pelinegro la observó y sonrió seductoramente mientras tomaba los brazos de Levy y los quitaba para así poder tener acceso a esos blanquecinos pechos, sin despegar la mirada de ella que a cada momento se sonrojaba más. Una vez que sus no hubo nada que la cubriera Gajeel la observó sin borrar su sonrisa. Sus ojos se oscurecieron de deseo.

—Perfecta— Le ronroneó en el oído antes de besar sus labios con fuerza y dejar caer sus grandes manos sobre sus senos.

Levy gimió en sus labios, las sensaciones eran demasiado exquisitas para poder soportarlas, Gajeel había encontrado la manera perfecta de hacerla perder el control de su cuerpo. Abandonó sus labios de un momento a otro, Levy iba a reclamarle pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de llevar sus manos a la boca para evitar gemir sonoramente cuando el morocho comenzó a besar sus pechos insistentemente.

—Gaj...eel—Tartamudeó ya casi fuera de sí.

El pelinegro sonrió mientras seguía en su tarea de entregarle placer a la pequeña peliazul mientras esta tenía sus manos enterradas en su negra cabellera instándolo a que siguiera con las caricias, pero se sintió un poco desilusionada cuando de un momento a otro el matadragones abandonó sus pechos.

Iba a preguntarle por qué se había detenido, pero sus preguntas fueron respondidas de inmediato cuando este terminó de sacar la toalla y la lanzó lejos de la cama para luego voltear los papeles y ponerla a ella ahora sobre él.

Levy se sorprendió un poco por el cambio, pero de inmediato se lanzó a atacar sus labios, mientras sus manos recorrían su torso y abdomen hasta llegar al pantalón que desabrochó lenta y sensualmente.

—Le..vy— Titubeó Gajeel al sentir la pequeña mano de la maga acercarse peligrosamente a su miembro.

La maga sonrió y continuó besándolo, mientras ayudada por Gajeel sacaba los pantalones de éste. Se sonrojó al verlo casi desnudo, el pelinegro solo era cubierto por su bóxer y ella se encontraba ya totalmente toda desnuda.

Gajeel dio una vuelta en la cama quedando ella bajo él nuevamente, allí, tuvo un fácil acceso a sus senos nuevamente y sus grandes manos bajaron a la intimidad de la muchacha que dio un respingo cuando lo sintió. El pelinegro le sonrió y comenzó a acariciarla con delicadeza, entregándole nuevas sensaciones cada vez más exquisitas que la anterior.

Levy cerró los ojos con fuerza, por un lado el pelinegro estimulaba sus senos y por otro su intimidad, eso era mucho para soportarlo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y finalmente terminó explotando en el primer orgasmo de su vida.

El pelinegro se relamió los labios. Verla así, con el rostro sonrosado, los labios rojos e hinchados, el cabello revuelto y totalmente desnuda era la imagen más erótica que en toda su vida había visto. La peliazul tenía el cuerpo arqueado pidiendo más, mientras aún convulsionaba de placer y Gajeel estaba dispuesto a darle más.

Se despojó de sus bóxer quedando él también desnudo y rápidamente se posicionó sobre la estrecha cavidad de Levy que aún se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados.

—Espera Gajeel— Dijo la peliazul un poco asustada cuando sintió sus intimidades rozarse.

El peliazul bufó un poco impaciente, lo único que quería era entrar en ella y llegar al cielo juntos.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres continuar?— Preguntó y aunque no lo dijo se aterró con la idea de que Levy se hubiera arrepentido de todo lo que había sucedido

—No es eso— Respondió la peliazul para alivio de él— Es solo que yo.. nunca.

Gajeel sonrió al darse cuenta de lo quería decir y solo sonrió arrogantemente, luego besó sus labios callándola para luego acercarse a su oído y susurrarle.

—Eso lo hace aún mejor.

Levy se sonrojó y trató de esconder su rostro pero Gajeel se lo impidió besándola profundamente, conectando sus lenguas, instándola a que respondiera el beso de la misma manera en que él lo hacía. Luego tomó una de sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos, la peliazul sintió su corazón latir desbocado.

Lenta y delicadamente Gajeel comenzó a entrar en ella, mientras continuaba besando sus labios para distraerla del dolor que seguramente su peliazul estaba sintiendo. Ella soltó un quejido que murió en los labios del matadragones.

Pronto Gajeel se encontró con la barrera de su virginidad y de un rápido pero suave movimiento terminó dentro de ella. Levy se quejó por el dolor y por la extraña sensación que sentía en su interior

El morocho se quedó quieto esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro, esperando para que ella dejara de sentir dolor. Tenía los dientes apretados y estaba tratando de utilizar todo su autocontrol para no comenzar a embestirla como loco, no debía de olvidar que era la primera vez de Levy.

Salió de sus pensamientos abruptamente cuando Levy movió sus caderas y ambos gimieron por la sensación que producía el roce de sus sexos. La peliazul cruzó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas buscando una posición más cómoda para que él tuviera más acceso a ella.

Gajeel se movió lentamente, entrando un poco más profundo, Levy solo gimió.

— ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó el morocho.

Levy asintió y entonces el matadragones salió lentamente para entrar de nuevo de manera suave, una vez dentro se detuvo de nuevo.

—¿Te gusta eso?

Levy volvió a asentir incapaz de formular palabras sin gemir. Gajeel sonrió y volvió a repetir lo que había hecho, pero esta vez no se detuvo, continuó así lentamente mientras Levy gemía sin tapujos y él besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus senos con una mano. La otra se encontraba todavía firmemente entrelazada con la de la peliazul.

—Gajeel… yo.. que lo ha..gas más ra..pido— Pidió Levy en medio de gemidos.

El pelinegro sonrió, él también quería ir más rápido así que sin preámbulos aumentó las envestidas en fuerza y cantidad provocando que Levy se sintiera casi en el cielo.

Gajeel respiró entrecortado en el cuello de la peliazul, no sabría cuanto más aguantaría sin perder el control, Levy era demasiado estrecha y eso lo traía loco, lo único que quería era entrar en ella brutalmente, pero no debía olvidar de que era la primera vez de ella y que no debía lastimarla.

Levy gemía mientras enterraba sus dedos en los cabellos color ébano del matadragones, los movimientos comenzaban a ser insuficientes, así que dando un gemido de suplica que Gajeel entendió perfectamente comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente.

Esto era demasiado para soportarlo, el pelinegro era endemoniadamente sexy, se movía sobre ella de manera salvaje, llegando hasta lo más profundo y luego volvía a salir para volver a entrar con fuerza, Levy solo gemía mientras de vez en cuando Gajeel abandonaba sus pechos para besarla apasionadamente, enredando su lengua con la suya propia.

Levy nunca imaginó que un placer tan exquisito como aquel existiera. Jamás pensó que junto Gajeel estaría descubriendo estas nuevas sensaciones, pero no se arrepentía de nada de lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo ella amaba al pelinegro y él también a ella.

—Te ahhh amo— Dijo en medio de un gemido haciendo a Gajeel sonreír.

El pelinegro besó sus labios mientras seguía embistiéndola sin moderación alguna, de Levy no había queja alguna, por el contrario cada vez gemía más alto, pidiendo más brutalidad por parte de Gajeel.

—También te amo enana— Ronroneó el pelinegro en su oído.

Levy tembló, sentía su interior contraerse, no duraría mucho más, era demasiado placer para soportarlo. Se abrazó a Gajeel con fuerza mientras daba un alarido al haber alcanzado su segundo orgasmo.

Gajeel sonrió, la pequeña peliazul no tenía mucha resistencia, pero él aún no acababa y no pensaba quedarse con las ganas reprimidas.

—Enana, esto aún no termina— Dijo mientras continuaba embistiéndola cada vez con más fuerza.

—Me voy a enterrar hasta lo más profundo en ti— Le dijo seductoramente mientras Levy solo se sonrojaba con sus palabras.

—Voy a llegar tan adentro que te voy a hacer gritar mi nombre, tocaré partes que ni siquiera sabes que tienes— Continuó diciendo haciendo que Levy se sonrojara cada vez más.

Salió de ella y volvió a entrar con fuerza, provocándole un gemido a la peliazul, se quedó dentro, completamente quieto. Levy podía sentirlo perfectamente, en toda su longitud, profundamente enterrado en ella, duro, llenándola hasta en el último rincón.

— ¿Lo sientes?— Preguntó Gajeel mientras marcaba el cuello de la peliazul.

Levy no respondió, se sentía demasiado avergonzada con las palabras calientes de Gajeel.

—Respóndeme enana— Ordenó Gajeel entrando y saliendo con fuerza de ella, quedándose quieto de nuevo.

Levy se mantuvo en silencio mientras apretaba sus caderas alrededor del morocho, en busca de reanudar los frenéticos movimientos nuevamente. Gajeel sonrió sabiendo lo que quería, pero no le daría placer si ella no le respondía.

— ¿Puedes sentirme Levy?— Preguntó en un susurro en su oído enfatizando el nombre de la peliazul, luego mordió el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndola gritar de placer.

Levy se sonrojó, le encantaba la actitud dominante de Gajeel, pero se sentía realmente avergonzada por sus palabras.

—Responde Levy, ¿Me sientes?

—Sí maldita sea, te siento, ahora muévete— Gritó un poco fuera de sí descolocando por un segundo al pelinegro.

Gajeel sonrió ladinamente mientras se acercaba a sus labios y comenzaba otra vez con los bruscos movimientos para placer de ambos.

La peliazul se dejó hacer completamente, sentía todo su cuerpo tensado, sabía que tendría otro orgasmo pronto y Gajeel también lo notó, él no estaba en mejores condiciones. Su maldito juego lo había llevado casi al límite.

Continuó moviéndose sobre ella, aumentando el ritmo cada vez más, ambos sentían el fin cerca así que se besaron con apremió y tocaron juntos el cielo. Los dos gimieron en medio del beso, mientras sentían los espasmos de placer recorrer su cuerpo.

Gajeel terminó dentro de ella y se quedó quieto en su interior, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la peliazul que lo recibió gustosa. Lo acurrucó en su pecho y este sintió el alocado latir de su corazón.

—Enana.. eso fue… increíble— Dijo mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración.

Levy asintió mientras acariciaba su espalda con sus delgados dedos.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, él sobre ella, ella acariciándolo, aún unidos íntimamente, sin desear separarse, se sentían completamente uno de esa manera.

Luego de unos minutos en que Levy casi cae dormida por el cansancio Gajeel se levantó de ella y se corrió a un lado, saliendo de su interior, luego la acercó a él y la acurrucó en su pecho y los tapó a ambos con las sabanas de la cama para cubrir su desnudez. La peliazul cerró los ojos pero no pudo dormirse porque justo en ese momento le habló.

—Enana.. ¿Me das lo que queda del collar?

Levy sonrió recordando el bendito collar que había hecho que todo eso ocurriera.

—Claro, de todas formas ya lo mordiste— Dijo resignada.

Gajeel sonrió como un niño pequeño y se acercó a su cuello para devorar el exquisito collar.

—Definitivamente tengo que comprarte otro collar, es delicioso el sabor del hierro junto a tu piel, me encantas enana— Confesó el morocho.

Levy sonrojó al escuchar las sinceras palabras de Gajeel.

—Tú también me encantas— Terminó diciendo.

Y aunque no lo dijo, pensó que no estaría mal utilizar collares de vez en cuando, si eso pasaría cada vez que se pusiera alguno entonces estaba dispuesta a usarlos a diario.


End file.
